


the golden dragon

by kiyala



Series: SASO 2016 [21]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, First Time, Hand Jobs, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he's asked to tell the tale of the golden dragon, Yukio just repeats what his parents told him, and his grandparents before that. They just want to hear the story, after all. They're not after the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the golden dragon

Yukio has heard the legends of the golden dragon, the same as everyone else. It's an old tale that is told by the fireplace in the winter, from one generation to the next

The tale goes that hidden somewhere among the mountains, between the snow-capped peaks and the winding rivers that flow between hard rock, there lives a dragon whose scales glimmer as if they are made from the very essence of sunshine itself. It's rumoured that on particularly bright days, it's not the sun at fault, but the fact that the golden dragon is flying through the sky, shining as bright as a second sun, over the rest of the world. Each individual tale about the dragon makes it sound like an old, powerful creature, rich in both treasure and wisdom.

Yukio, standing at the mouth of a cavern he's come to grow incredibly familiar with, looks at the dragon napping on a large rug in the corner, and barely resists the urge to laugh to himself.

When he's asked to tell the tale of the golden dragon, Yukio just repeats what his parents told him, and his grandparents before that. They just want to hear the story, after all. They're not after the truth.

What Yukio truly knows is this: there is no such thing as the golden dragon, as it is described in the stories that he grew up with. There is no possible way that dragon scales can shine as brightly as the sun itself. They are golden, yes, and they look beautiful with the sunlight dancing upon them, but anything more than that is an exaggeration.

The golden dragon is not one creature, but a certain breed; dragons live for so long, and they are all so territorial that it's unusual for people to even see one in their lives, let alone any more than that. Dragons' offspring often stay wherever they hatch, and the mountains have been home to this particular line of dragons for aeons.

This particular dragon, however, is roughly Yukio's age. They met sometime in their mid-teens, and have known each other for some years, now. For such a territorial creature, this one is friendly, and particularly attached to Yukio.

Yukio has long since stopped pretending that he's just as equally attached.

"Ryouta," he calls out, walking into the cavern, to where the dragon is curled up, only slightly bigger than a horse. He strokes his hand across the scales, walking around to the dragon's head. "Wake up."

With a soft rumble, Ryouta nudges Yukio's side with his head, but doesn't open his eyes. "You're back."

"I told you I'd visit today," Yukio smiles, stroking his fingers over the softer scales along Ryouta's snout. "Come on. I went hunting for us."

"You did?" Ryouta blinks his eyes open, and they're the same gold as his scales.

"There's a festival in one of the villages at the foothills of the mountain," Yukio tells him. "If you go out hunting today, they might see you."

"You don't want to share me, do you?" Ryouta teases.

"It's nothing of the sort," Yukio tells him flatly. "But I'm thinking that you probably don't want to share your territory. Or your hoard,"

"No," Ryouta murmurs, and Yukio can hear a low growl to the word. "I do not."

"So," Yukio concludes. "I brought food. Do you want to eat now, or later?"

Nuzzling against Yukio again, Ryouta hums. "We'll eat now."

There are wild goats living among the mountains, and Yukio knows that they're Ryouta's favourite. There are three of them sitting by the mouth of the cavern, beside a basket of food that Yukio has prepared for himself, and when Ryouta sees them, he lets out a happy noise that sounds like a purr.

"You're so good to me." He nuzzles Yukio's shoulder, getting up and walking over to pick the goats up.

"You can only fit one in your mouth at a time," Yukio sighs, trying not to laugh. "Be patient, okay?"

There's a small fire pit at one side of the cavern, for Yukio's benefit, because Ryouta knows that he gets cold in here. Ryouta walks over to it, starting a small fire burning for him, so that Yukio can sit on one of the logs near it. Ryouta eats quickly, licking his forelegs clean when he's done and then slinking outside, to the river that flows just by the mouth of his cavern. His tail strokes affectionately along Yukio's back on his way out, and they smile at each other over their shoulders.

His relationship with Ryouta is, well—

It's not all that complicated, really. He's in love with Ryouta. There isn't anyone else in the world who makes him happier. He doesn't care if it's something he has to keep to himself, when he's not in the mountains.

He's done with his own food by the time Ryouta comes back, his muzzle washed clean. With a content hum, Ryouta walks over and curls up around Yukio, head resting in his lap. Yukio smiles, scratching his fingers over Ryouta's scales and behind his protruding ears.

"That feels nice," Ryouta murmurs, his tail flicking. He presses his head into Yukio's touch gently, encouraging it.

Yukio keeps going, past Ryouta's blunt horns, to the ridges that go down the back of his neck. Ryouta shifts for easier access, but he suddenly freezes up when Yukio's fingers reach the last ridge.

"Ryouta?" Yukio asks quietly, his fingers going still. "Did that hurt?"

"No," Ryouta replies slowly. His tail flicks a little, and Yukio can pick up on his distress.

"Ryouta, you can't lie to me—"

"It doesn't hurt," Ryouta tells him. "It feels—ah, it feels really good."

"Oh," Yukio says, understanding. He keeps his fingers where they are, not sure if he wants to move them away, or if he wants to keep going. Ryouta keeps himself completely still, like he's trying to keep himself from swaying Yukio in either direction.

Taking a deep breath, Yukio curls his fingers gently against Ryouta's scales. "Is it okay if I—"

"Yes," Ryouta answers immediately.

Yukio laughs, and it eases some of the awkwardness. He takes another deep breath, then presses his fingers against the same ridge, more firmly this time.

It sends a full-bodied shudder through Ryouta, from his head down to his tail. Yukio feels it under his hand, and everywhere that they're pressed against each other, with Ryouta curled around him the way he is.

"That good, huh?" Yukio asks, pressing his fingers against it a little harder.

Ryouta lets out a soft cry this time, and lifts his head off Yukio's lap. He moves out of reach, getting to his feet and unwinding himself from where he's against Yukio.

"Did I do something wrong?" Yukio asks with a frown, as Ryouta curls in on himself.

"Not at all." Ryouta sounds distressed again. Embarrassed. "It's just that…"

"Tell me, Ryouta," Yukio urges.

Ryouta shows him instead, getting to his feet and standing in front of Yukio. The flushed tip of his cock is peeking out of its sheath, and Ryouta's ears are pinned back with embarrassment.

The breath comes rushing out of Yukio in a soft, "Oh."

Ryouta's tail twitches restlessly, but before he can start speaking, Yukio gets to his feet, walking closer. He takes Ryouta's head between both his hands, and presses a kiss to his snout.

He's kissed Ryouta before, so at least this is familiar territory. He presses another kiss, right along the line of Ryouta's mouth, stroking the soft scales of his neck.

"I'm the one who wanted to keep touching you," he reminds Ryouta as he pulls away. "Because you said that it made you feel good, and I wanted to make you feel that. I'll stop if you're uncomfortable, but if you're not…"

Whining softly, Ryouta settles back on his haunches, exposing his underside for Yukio to see. "Keep going."

Reaching for the tip of Ryouta's cock, Yukio rubs his fingers over it, coaxing more of it out. It's hot to the touch, already wet and slippery, and Yukio hums in thought before he kneels, taking hold of it with both hands.

"Yukio—" Ryouta gasps, as he's stroked firmly.

Ryouta's cock is long and tapered at the end, widening towards the base. It's ridged, the texture breaking up the smooth curve to it, and Yukio runs his fingers along all of it, taking in the texture.

Ryouta is already leaking over himself, and it's all over Yukio's fingers, making the glide of his hands even easier. He licks his lips, leaning forward and kissing the head of Ryouta's cock. It earns him a surprised roar, and Yukio grins, licking his lips before he opens his mouth a little wider.

He sticks to sucking on the tip of it, because he doesn't know how much he can fit into his mouth. He keeps stroking too, faster and harder, until Ryouta's tail wraps around him, pulling him back.

Ryouta roars again as he comes, spilling hot and thick spurts over himself. He blinks his eyes open, looking at Yukio for a moment, before he stands on all fours again. He steps forward, nuzzling against the front of Yukio's pants. "My turn."

Yukio's hands tremble as he pulls his clothes off, and he gasps at the first lick of Ryouta's long tongue over his cock.

"You like that," Ryouta says, delighted, and gently pushes Yukio onto his back before settling above him and doing it again.

His tongue is rough, but Yukio likes the sensation. He arches against the floor, and it's a little too hard for comfort, but he isn't about to stop Ryouta now just so they can move somewhere else. He feels like he's burning up, and he spreads his legs wider for Ryouta, fingers digging into his thighs as he holds them apart.

Ryouta licks over his balls this time too, from the bottom to the very tip, before starting again. He keeps his pace steady, and it's maddening. Yukio wants more, but he doesn't want to hurry Ryouta. Part of him just wants to lie here and let Ryouta take him apart, one lick at a time.

Ryouta sighs, his breath warm against Yukio's cock, making him moan desperately.

"Oh?" Ryouta does it again. "Does that feel nice? Let me show you what else I can do."

Yukio swears roughly as Ryouta's long tongue wraps around his cock, hot and wet and tight. He squeezes around Yukio gently before he sighs, letting another rush of warm air out. The head of Yukio's cock is peeking out from where Ryouta's tongue is wrapped around him, and he moans desperately as he feels the warm air against it, back arching off the floor as he comes. Ryouta's tongue tightens around him even more, like it's milking him dry, and he collapses back onto the floor when he's spent, gasping for breath.

Slowly unwinding his tongue from around Yukio, Ryouta hums happily, and then sets about licking him clean.

"Ryouta," Yukio sighs, reaching out to stroke his fingers over the soft scales of Ryouta's muzzle.

"I'm taking you to the river so we can wash ourselves off," Ryouta tells him, and picks Yukio up with one foreleg rather than waiting for him to get up.

Yukio likes the feeling. He knows that Ryouta is strong, and knows he's safe. They stay near the mouth of the cavern and Yukio cups his hands in the flowing water, bringing it up to wash himself clean, and then helps Ryouta too.

"Was that okay?" Ryouta asks, nuzzling against Yukio's cheek.

"It was good," Yukio replies, kissing the top of Ryouta's head. "Really good."

"Does that mean we can do it again?" Ryouta asks eagerly, as they go back inside.

With a fond laugh, Yukio walks right past where he's left his clothes, so that he can curl up with Ryouta on his favourite rug. "Yeah. That sounds pretty good to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [bonus round 5](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/16113.html) of SASO.   
> …There is probably going to be a lot of monster porn over the next two weeks.


End file.
